Changes
by ShiroYukiTK
Summary: Levi saved Mikasa from death at an early age, after years of no contact they are reunited when she joins the survey corps. Full Summary inside! This is my first story returning to fanfiction... LeviXMikasa. My own off universe based off of whats cannon but does not follow the manga or the anime. Rated T for now
1. Here's the start

Changes; Making This Work

Summary: Levi and Mikasa were childhood friends. Or at least that's what it looked like from the outside. Levi saw it more as babysitting the little brat. He would never admit the pain he felt when he returned her to her family. He wrote it off as missing having someone to watch his back at night. After he thought he would never see the small spitfire again. Imagine his surprise when after years of being a leader in the survey corps, a person with the same name and description as his not favorite but favorite small Asian child. Though, this Mikasa was different. This girl was strong, top of her class, mature, and catching the eye of people very high up. Seeing her now, Levi is noticing the rise of old emotions and the creation of new ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything obviously. Also I am not up to date with a lot of stuff. And this is my own universe so if I say someone's rank wrong, oh well. Also this will NOT be following the cannon story line.

Ages: Mikasa, Erin, Armin, Jean, and Anne (Basically everyone in their class.) : 19 years.

Levi: 21 years.

Erwin and Hange: 26 years.

Any other ages will come up as needed.

Erin was not anything special. He was honestly below average. How he made a close friend like Mikasa was beyond anyone's comprehension. Her body had controlled grace in everything she did and domination in every aspect of being a titan slayer. Almost like she was born for this life. During an early morning training season it was Levi's turn to watch the new recruits struggle to make a clean cut.

'I can't believe this was the best of the best that they sent us.' Levi looked at Mikasa, flying from one target to the next. 'What does she think of me now. There is no way she would still affectionately call me Lee Lee like before…. Not that I would want her to." Even though the corporal looked like a very strict man his inner thoughts strayed. He shifted his glance towards those standing around him.

Although only Levi was assigned to this task all of the high ranking officers were there. He could only guess it was due to the prodige that was among them. Most watched with wonder at the girl flying above them with ease.

"Hey Levi, why do you and the girl have the same last time? Ackerman isn't really a common name ya know." Asked Hange who really couldn't read the foul mood the higher ranked man was in.

"I don't remember how that is any of your business. Nor do I know why you should care. We are not something you can study just because you find some slight interest." The chill ran through her body without hesitation. She put her hands up in surrender and backed away. Levi and Mikasa both knew why their last names matched.

*Flash back 14 years ago*

"Levi?" It was late and dreamland had just started to call at the young boy.

"What do you want, brat?" He would often call her this to make sure that he distanced himself from her. He didn't need to become attached to someone else who would leave him eventually.

"What's your last name? You know mine. You know everything about me! Tell me about you! What's your favorite color, and animal, and place, and food, and…" she was stopped by a cold look.

"I only know all those things about you because you won't shut up. Also we have been together for a year. Don't you think if I wanted you to know all those things I would have told you by now." In reality Levi didn't have any of those things.

"At least tell me your whole name! What if I lose you!?... Like how I lost my family..." Levi was cold but not heartless. He knew she just wanted something to be closer to him.

"I don't have a last name ok?" He said as he turned over.

"What? How can you not have a last name? What about your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know them. Now go to sleep." This didn't help rest poor Mikasa's mind at ll. She only knew a life with her mommy and daddy and wanted him to have that same feeling.

"Hey Levi… You don't have to but you can have my last name if you want it? And later when you help me find my family maybe you can live with us too. I think that would be really fun. And I don't wanna lose you after i get home…" Even though she was a stupid brat it touched Levi that she cared him that much. He crushed the feeling before it could grow.

"Fine since you insist. Levi Ackerman." He couldn't see it but little Mikasa's face lit up with a smile as she curled up in his cape.

*Present*

He watched as she flew through the air. Better than many ranked above her. She honestly could be ranked top ten right now. He also knew that she was very aware of him. How could she not. He almost killed her best friend by beating him to death with his boot. It shocked him that she had grown so attached to him. So much so that she would take his side over her. Although he guessed it would be expected since he left her the way he did…

"Ok that's enough. Clean up and report to the caf for food. Then be mission ready. We are taking you out for recon today." Erwin took control of the training now to no one's surprise.

"Yes Sir!" They shouted back. Most just glad to not have to be out in the morning sun any longer.

(Later in the Caf while everyone was eating.)

"Did you see the captain watching me train? He obviously knows talent when he sees it." No one listened as Connie went on and on about how amazing he was. Everyone knew who they were there to see, and they weren't thinking about Erin.

"Mikasa, you're so good at the gear! Almost like you have practiced before." Jean wasn't trying to guess anything about her but he was spot on. If she was touching anyone they probably would have noticed the small tense in her small but powerful figure. She would never tell anyone that she actually had a lot of training with the gear before, but was the past and she didn't want to think about it right now.

*TBC*

Note: Hey there! I know this is not the best start to a story you have ever read, but I'm just getting my footing back with this whole writing fanfiction again. Let me know if you want me to continue with this story! R and R… do people still say that? I feel old… I also didnt proof read this chapter cuz im in class soo my bad! I can probably edit later.


	2. Another flashback

The nights were so dark in the outer rims of the wall, the forests that covers the ground in shadows that had no real shape. The sky was beautiful with all of the stars teasing Mikasa with their innocent light; she often wondered who else was looking at the sky and how their lives might be worse or better than hers. After hours, soldiers were not allowed to be outside unless they were on a mission or on rounds. Lucky for Mikasa she was one of those few tonight who had to stay awake and make sure they would wouldn't have to worry about an attack. Many hated this job since that meant for one night only their sleeping schedule would be thrown out the window, but Mikasa loved these nights. She would be able to just walk around and think without having people watch her every movement. She knew she was someone people looked up to due to her skill at being a titan slayer, but she never asked for that life. She honestly thought it was burden and tried to get away from lower ranked individuals as much as she could. At least those above her had the decency to not openly look at her.

In the distance there was a small clicking of someone's boots. In her daydreaming Mikasa must have sped up and gained on the person in rotation in front of her. Slowing her pace she was careful not to disturb the peace. Although being one of humanities strong was a nice title it was lonely. Many didn't understand why she hated being above the rest. The other who shared the title with her wouldn't acknowledge their past together or her presence in his squad. Not that she mind too much since their history was so far away, she was sure he must have forgotten by now.

*15 years ago*

A five year old Mikasa was separated with her family after a titan attack. They never thought the wall would be broken through in a million years. They had to relocate and in the crowd of people the short small child was lost. She found a high enough tree and climbed it so she was out of sight from most people but also could look for her mommy and daddy. Her small black eyes scanned through the burning tears and she tried to not fall out of the tree by holding on to dear life with her chubby hands.

"Psst. Hey you…. Get down here!" The young girl with a now dirty blue dress looked down to find a small boy in a cape. He was dirty too and she guessed he was also a victim of the attack. "I promise I won't hurt you but we need to get out of here!" She didn't know what else to do but she felt like she could trust him.

"Who are you? Where is your mommy and daddy?" The small Mikasa asked as she climbed down from the tree. Careful not to fall as she didn't know how the also small boy would catch her.

"No time just hurry up ok? They are closing the gates soon, so unless you want to stay out here with the Titans I would suggest getting a move on!" Her wide eyes grew een large as she thought about having to fight off those man eating monsters.

When she finally hopped down he grabbed her hand and ran off. If you asked Levi why he even helped the small child he didn't know his response would be "none of your business" to tell the truth he didn't have a reason himself. He had been running to the gates alone when he had seen the small girl in the tree. He thought about leaving her for only a second before rushing to her.

The pair ran to the grates as fast as their small legs would take them. They could see the large metal gates slowly closing and shutting them out. People on the inside yelling at them to hurry.

"I can't keep up! We won't make it!" Levi wouldn't hear of it. He wouldn't give up until he was dead. Almost as if life was trying to crush their spirit they hear it, the large, rumbing of oversized feet running.

"Don't look back just keep running!" He knew what has happening. He had heard those unstead steps of a titan many times before. His faith in making it to the gate before it closed was quickly leaving him. He only had one choice. "Hold onto me!" Mikasa did as she was told trusting him completely. After they had a hold of each other Levi flipped his cape over revealing old, out of date ODM gear. Having this and not being apart of the military was punishable by a life in prison or worse, but no time to worry about getting caught now.

He threw one of the straps over the girl and attached to tree flinging them off of the ground. Mikasa was too scared to open her eyes and only felt the weightlessness as well as the wind whipping her hair. Now, Levi was a wonder at using the gear. Having been taught from a younger age he could pull off the most skilled maneuvers, so the added weight wasn't anything that would disrupt him. He move quickly and aimed directly for the gate, but he soon realize it was too late.

Having to change his direction was not easy with the extreme speed they were moving at. He used his hips and twisted them so they were now aiming upward. His idea was to scale the wall instead.

At this point Mikasa's eyes were open again watching his movements. He was like an angel to her. With his eyes set into a hard look and his body was long and sharp. It was as if he was her savior, he had appeared out of nowhere and taken her under his wing. If she squint her large imagination made up elegant white wings behind him. At this point she knew she wanted to always be with him and become just like him.

A quick glance to the girl reassured him that she was ok. With that he focused again on getting them over the wall. He had never climbed this high using the gear. He scaled the wall quickly and threw them into the awaiting city, but not into the arms of the people below. He knew if they were caught with this equipment this girl would never find her family and he would be thrown in a dark cell. This meant, to Levi, that she was now his responsibility and more importantly, his problem. He looked down again at the girl who was only a few years under him. They locked eyes and he didn't think being stuck with her would be that bad.

*Present*

In Levi's daydream he hadn't noticed the slightly shorter girl gaining behind him. He felt the solid mass hit him and he almost lost his balance. "What do you think you are doing?" He barked turning on his heel towards the one who ran into him. Surprised to see the blank face of Mikasa. This was the first time they had been face to face since the trial. He looked at her face and how he could see it had aged. The small scar on her cheek, her more sharp features, and the more curvy figure in his lower vision. He didn't let his stare wander from her eyes.

"I'm sorry corporal. I didn't notice where i was going. Are you also on rounds tonight?" Her voice sounded very robotic and he hated it. At least before she was angry and has some passion, he didn't like this veiled look she wore.

"Sadly, good training today, i'm glad not everyone in my squad is useless."

"Thank you." Levi nodded at her and turned to keep walking. Not noticing the slight slouch in the girls posture when he moved to leave. As much as she hated to admit it she still felt something for the man. Not love. Not anything like friendship, but something else. It would be hard to not care about the man who you grew up with for the first few years of your life, but like a good soldier she squashed those feelings and moved on to continue with rounds. Thinking that would be the last time they talked for a while. Oh how wrong she was.

*TBC*

Author's note: I'm sorry this story has such a slow start. I am currently focused on school and it sucks. The next chapter will set up the main story and I hope you guys like it! Again R and R.


	3. Let the games begin

Author's note: There is an OC in here but he will not be important. I just wanted to add this trope of a character. Also i'm updating a lot right now because this semester is starting to rev up and its getting harder. So updates will be weird…

Shout out: Thank you to Shauna Flynn for reviewing! I love to hear from you guys. Do you guys even like shoutouts…?

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Letting one of our strongest leave on a mission with no backup? Sir, I understand you have faith in her, but that is just crazy." There goes Jean defending her again. Mikasa was getting tired of this game.

"Jean, stand down. Our commanding officer has given me a task and I will not turn him down. I have no right. I will go out for the survey corps with speed." Her strong voice left no room for debate. Why she just accepted this task was beyond anyone in attendance. The captain had just asked her to ride out one way and scout a Titan nest they believe is growing but why her? Why alone. He doesn't even asked ranked officers this steep of a task.

"Sir, if I may?" Everyone's head snapped right to a very unlikely voice.

"Levi?" Mikasa could tell Eren did not like Levi stepping in right before he was able to.

"Sending anyone by themself is sending them to death. At least send someone to watch her back. I don't feel like losing another squad member." His eyes gave away nothing and didn't spare the girl a glance.

"Oh? And are you volunteering?" A shake of the head.

"No. I don't have time for something like that. Send someone else." Mikasa visibly deflated slightly.

'Why would I think he would want to be close to me?" Only Eren caught her sad look.

"I will go with her!" Another player adding to a growing conversation. A small boy, frail looking. Shorter than anyone else in line.

"Who are you?" Levi did not look impressed.

"Uhh…. I'm a new recruit… Tony is the name." His voice shook. You could tell his was the first time he had used it against a superior.

"Wonderful now she isn't alone. You two will leave in a week. Get to know each other and train some before you leave. That is all dismissed." Mikasa's head whipped to the younger looking boy.

"Why did you volunteer for a suicide mission? Do you want to die?" she wasn't trying to be mean, she was just so confused.

"I…. uh.. I don't know…" His head fell and she could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"It was nobel of you to ask to go with me, but I don't think you are on par with me. You might end up slowing both of us down." She really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but in a situation of life or death she had to make hard calls.

"I understand, but i will still have to go with you no since i have been approved by Ewin. I'm sorry Ms. Ackerman." Oh she hated that.

"No kid.. Just call me Mikasa." They nodded and agreed to meet later to go over their skills and plans for the mission. Never knowing two pairs of sharp eyes were watching them from the shadows.

*1 week later*

It was getting late in the day and closer to the time when Mikasa was suppose to get going with Tony. Yet he was nowhere to be found. She told him to meet her near the barn to get their horses and get going. She hears movement behind her. They weren't trying to sneak up on her so she assumed it was Tony finally showing up.

"It's about time. Where…." Her words died when she saw Levi standing there in gear with all the needed supplies with him for a mission. "I'm sorry sir I didn't know you were also sent on a mission leaving today. I'm just waiting for my partner."

"He isn't coming" This raised an eyebrow. "He was training by himself and seems to have hurt himself. So he elected me to go with you in his place. I don't understand why a non ranked officer was allowed to tell me what to do, but that's how it is. So, get your stuff together and lets be off." Mikasa was stupidly frozen to her spot not understanding what she was hearing.

"Sir, i just saw officer Tony not too long ago. He was in good condition then. Are you saying he injured himself enough to miss this mission within a day?"

"That exactly what i'm saying. Now hurry or i will leave without you. It's bad enough i'm stuck on this mission i don't want to be gone any longer than necessary."

'Still blunt as always i see.' heaving a sigh Mikasa swung onto her horse and move to the entrance of the camp. 'A two week journey with him shouldn't be that bad. I did live with him before. I mean that was years ago but he can't be that different. Then again i am very different than i was before. What am supposed to do with him?' She hadn't noticed in her panic that Levi was glancing at her every minute and having the same panic in his mind.

'Great just great. I swear that boy owes e big time for this. He wasnt even hurt."

*2 Hours ago*

"Please sir take my place!" Tony was on the ground begging the much stronger man in front of him.

"You idiot. You were the one that offered this. Why did you do that if you were going to chicken out last minute?" Levi was seeing red. He had just sat down to have his afternoon tea when this small boy basically crawled to him asking for help.

"Sir please. I have my own reasons, but you're the only one i can go to! Ms. Mikasa shouldn't be out there by herself but can't go! I don't trust anyone else to have her back. It's just like she said i would just slow her down… but you can keep up with her!"

'I need to push my own feelings aside for now. Mikasa needs strong backup, better than me… Levi is the man for the job.'

*Present*

'The brat had a point, but why me. Why do i have to be one of humanity's strongest. All I want, all i've ever wanted is a quiet life with my tea.' Even though Levi didnt want to be on this, in his eyes, pointless mission; he would be lying if he sad hanging out with Mikasa again was a bad thing. He looked over to the female soldier who could probably rival him. They had started moving with him trailing slightly behind her. Her body has grown curves he would have never known she was capable of. No longer did her old hold kid like wonder. Here hair still reflected the light ever so slightly, giving it a red tint. He would never tell anyone about the nights when the small good couldn't sleep and he pet her hair and stayed with her every night so she could sleep. The feelings he had back then for her were still around but they have changed slightly into something else. He felt the need to be closer to her and protect her like always, but there was something else.

He would never admit it could be something closer to romantic feelings, but that doesnt mean he didnt understand that was exactly what was going on.

"...Fuck."

*TBC*

Author's note: Went to an event and had to look good with fake nails and everything, soooo if my typing is even worse than before thats why. Literally can't type anymore… but the show must go on! Also, i like knowing what my readers want so comment or pm me. If you have an idea for the direction of the story lmk. If you want to be a beta reader for me too, yes please. Finally; I have other stories i was working on and i'm wondering if i should bring them back?


	4. Hmmmmm

How did this happen. When did this happen. This isn't. He doesn't… Levi was not having an easy time accepting the fact that he had feelings for his subordinate. It was crazy to say the least. They had barely spoken a few sentences to each other since reuniting… AHHHH This is too outrageous. What was he? A character in a crappy romance novel? As much as he tried to convince himself he wasn't feeling what he was in that moment, the feelings kept coming back every time he looked in her general direction let alone heard her voice. How was this mission suppose to go if he was caught up in a one sided romance like a school boy. Either way his feelings would never be returned. He already knew she loved the Eren boy. It was only too obvious.

"We will be close to the Titan nest soon enough. Should we scout the area before and find a rondevu point before going in?" Levi was shaken out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Ah, uh, yes obviously. That is always the first step in a mission." He didn't want to sound so harsh but he had to keep his distance. With a slight raise of her eyebrow Mikasa pointed to a hgh tree that had to be many years old.

"I believe up there would be good. If we go high enough we will be above the average Titan height, and for the others we can hide within the brush. How is that?" The way she asked was like when she would as for his approval to eat sweets after they had stolen them. He wanted to pat her head like old times.

'These impulses are going to get me in trouble. I need to focus on the mission. Not on her lovely voice calling my name. I can hear it now. It naturally rolls of her tongue so well. Trained after all those years. I wonder if saying it is the same to her as it is to me hearing it. The slight excitement and butterflies in my stomach. I can still hear it… wait….' She was actually calling him.

"Levi!"

"What? Yes great idea. Apologies, i was lost in strategic thought on the mission at hand." What a bold face lie. Although his face never betrayed anything.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your thinking captain. If it's settled let us move forward and find the specific location of the nest and asses the danger." Not to his surprise she moved on without him assuming he would follow. Levi quietly chuckled to himself at how much of an independent and leading woman she had turned into. The duo moved farther into the dense forest ad soon felt the heady footsteps of the known enemy. Levi thought back to having to sweep Mikasa off her feet to save from one of those things. Now she can kill just as fast as him.

They nodded to each other understanding it was time to leave the horses behind and move on through the trees. They both flew into the a feeling the familiar feeling of weightlessness. Their hair tangled behind them in dark locks adding to their look of unfortunate individuals to had been through some shit.

They saws them almost as soon as they hit the t5ree tops. Dozens and dozens of Titans. Thanking around slowly walking for no reason. All of them had some radical facial expression that added to the unease of knowing they are in fact mindless, emotionless, creatures of habit.

"Levi…."

"I see them…" The thought that all of these monsters were only a few days travel away from the scout's training outpost was not a good feeling at all. "Do not engage. We will head back to base and later some back with more to start cutting down the numbers as a full group. We need backup. Do not engage." Levi kept repeating himself as he saw the look of determination grow larger and larger in her eyes. "Do you hear me? Ackerman?" That snapped her out of her daze. He had not directly called her by her last name… ever…

"Sir, if i may speak out of turn. You and i could take out most of them by ourselves. There is no reason to get the overs if we can do the job. Please understand where i'm coming from." There was no begging in her tone.

"I understand just fi...ne." Mikasa followed her captains eyes down to the pack. She knew why he hesitated now. A Titan that looked like the one that chased them to the gate of wall Maria. Next to it was the larger Titan that had broken in, sitting on the ground seamingly asleep. With closer exception they saw Titans they thought they had slayed before, or at least ones that had close resemblance. "This isn't possible. Your group killed that one to our left almost two weeks ago in a training mission. Have you over seen doubles of Titans?" He turned to his partner and saw the slight shake of her head. It only made the pit in his stomach drop farther. The girl he lov…. No. cared for, one of humanity's strongest, an unshakable warrior, was scared.

" _Go kill them. You know you can. Keep her safe."_ Levi had no time to question where the voice in his head was coming from… before he himself jumped off of the tree and into the horde of Titans.

*TBC*

Author's note: The story is probably going to be mostly focusing on Levi's thoughts and feelings because it's more interesting in my opinion. He is so dull on the outside i wanted to show his more human thought process. This one is a little shorter sorry i didn't want to start the battle and make this one extra long.


	5. Up Up and away

His body was moving without his brain giving commands. He felt the familiar pressure of his sword slicing through the flesh of the things in front of him. Swing to the left, use the arm to jump up, twist slightly for momentum, and… the bliss of knowing he had made a clean cut. He only faintly registered the sound of his partner yelling for him to pull back.

'Mikasa, oh, she is worried about me. I never wanted to worry her. I need to stop this and go to her. Hold her, tell her that i will be safe and protect her. ' His mind drifted to sweet thoughts of taking care of the younger girl and the warm nights they would share. While his body was a headly killer in action.

Mikasa wanted to jump down and help him, but from her vantage point she could see that even though he was performing perfectly his targets were random and his actions only slightly strange. She couldn't predict him at all. She never felt this before. Helpless.

In a matter of what seemed like minutes a dozen or so of the larger Titans were on the ground creating smoke. This is when Mikasa couldn't take anymore and jumped down to help Levi.

'I wonder if her hair still has the smell of pine and lemon. What a strange combination. I wonder if that is why i love cleaning so much. To get her smell back.' His mind as still in a fog but the blur to his side brought him out of it. There went the focus of his affection and thoughts. Why was she in the line of danger. He left her in the tree, not that he meant to leave her, but in his mind it was his job to dispose of those who would harm what was his.

' _Yes king. She is ours. We will have her forever, no one else may touch her.'_

'I really need to ask someone about this voice, that can't be normal right?' He locked eyes with Mikasa (his Mika) and they both agreed to kill the last few large ones and then meet up in the spot they had agreed on. Levi was the first to finish as he had already taken care of most in his area. Without looking back he shot off in the direction of their meet. He had full confidence that she would be just fine on her own. I mean he was slightly afraid of that woman. Reaching the high branch he decided to sit and wait for her. It wouldn't take that much longer. Sure enough he heard her gear not even five minutes later.

"Sir, if you don't mind telling me what kind of bright idea you got in your head that you thought it would be a good idea to take on tha many Titans by yourself? You could have been killed, or taken, or something bad. Listen sir, do not question your judgment when it comes to missions, but that was just insane." Ahh just like old times.

"I believed it would be good training for myself. I haven't been on the front lines as of late and i wanted to make sure my squad could skill count on me and my skills if need be." A lie. "I don't know why you think you are able to talk back to me like you just did but i will not stand for it." Another lie. Right now she could kick him and he would say sorry, but he ket hs eyes locked with her and did not back down. "I am YOUR commanding officer which means you need to follow my lead weather you 'think' it's a good idea or not." Truth. "I care about the safety of all my soldiers, i knew i would be able to handle those few so i didn't need you putting yourself in danger to back me up. This started as your mission but now i'm here so i am the leader of it." He knew her well enough to read the sligh shock on her face. Although he did not raise his voice she knew she had just been chewed out.

"Forgive me. I was out of line." Her backing down made him want to hit himself. He knew he pulled the rank card but he truly missed the days she wouldn't ever back down and held her ground on whatever she set her little mind on. This side of her shook Levi a little too much.

"Out work is done here. Let us get back to the horses and then back to base camp." He was only given a nod. The ride back was silent, so was the ride to the location, but this was different he felt like there was almost a wall in between them. Once back they both returned the horses, took a quick shower and made themselves presentable, and then reported to Erwin's office.

"Tell me then, how did it go? Give me your full report on what happened Mikasa." It was strange he didnt ask Levi as he was the higher officer, but it was originally her mission.

"Sir. the ride took about three days with minimal stops. Lt. Levi said to leave the horses, find a meet up point in case of emergencies, and we went forth with our ODM gear. We found the nest easily. There were dozens of Titans. I counted at least 30…..and then…" She trailed off. Levi knew she didn't want to report his radical behavior and possibly get him in trouble.

'I'm sorry for putting you in this position Mika.' The young man looked away then back at their leader.

"Erwin if i may." It wasnt a question. "Mikasa followed the mission as she should have, but i disobeyed and decided to engage the enemy. I can't excuse or reason my thinking." He didnt want to look her way. Fearing the anger, sadness, or pity he may see.

"I see. How many did you kill?"

"Most of them. With the assistance of Mikasa here. She was only following me and watching my back." Erwins large bros furred and he nodded slowly.

"That is very unfortunate. Although your mission was a success it was too much of a success. Dammit." Now they were confused. "I was ordered by people very high up to place the two fo you together in a mission and report how you worked together. This should not have been said mission but fate has cruel jokes. Because of this i have to report this. I dont know what they intend but people are talking. I fear they are going to take one or both of you away for… something." Levi dared ask.

"What is something."

"I have heard from some reliable sources, those above us want to create the perfect soldier. Someone they can program to kill and then send out to the field and not have to worry about their death. Perfect ghosts. The experiment is called Project Nuclear, and they are looking for perfect test subjects."

*TBC*

Author's note: do you want this story still?


	6. Early

"Well is there anyway he can just not report the mission? This is bullshit. What if all of these rumor true? What would happen to you guys?" Eren was just given the new that was put in front of his best friend. MIkasa sat next to him in the caf sipping on tea. She was also not the biggest fan of the idea of being shipped off to some underground lab and poked or tested on.

"It doesn't matter what you want idiot. It is up to Erwin how he wants to handle the situation." Levi was only a few feet away as he had walked with the target of his affection to the caf. Knowing he too would need some tea to deal with his growing headache. "I want you to keep your nose out of this. You cant do anything to help the situation, if anything having you (a Titan shifter) tell the government what to do would probably help us even less." Erens eyes only burned brighter with determination.

'This boy is going to make my headache change to a migraine.'

' _Awww is someone a little jealous of how close they are?'_ The voice in Levi's head was getting a little louder, to the point where Levi was getting a little worried about it.

'I need to make a point of asking Hange about this. It's probably due to stress.' Although, the voice had a point. As levi looked over to his Mika there was Eren. Ranting at her about how this was all fishy and a bad idea to let them go through with it. He kept putting his hands on her shoulders or poking at her. She in return would smack him over the head or something else physical. Their third friend, someone Levi didnt even learn the name of even though he was in his squad, was sitting next to them with worried eyes. Jumping in the conversation only once or twice. It was obvious Eren liked hearing himself talk about saving mankind and protecting Mikasa. Even though she could probably kill him in or out of his Titan form.

"Levi sir, what do you make of the situation?" It was the girl he was just thinking about who was addressing him.

"Well, i dont exactly trust rumors, but if they are true we have to be ready to follow their orders. As much as we may not like being shipped off it is what they would want and there is no way of getting out of it." He saw her emotionless mask slip just slightly. He knew she hated the idea as much as he did, possibly even more so since it would take her away from Eren. That make him gin his teeth slightly.

*Later that night.*

Levi was sitting in his room at his desk reading over reports of what had happened over the few days he was gone. It was the end of the day for his normal attire was mostly taken off leaving only a white button shirt with most of the buttons undone, his pants, and boots. He started to doze off at his desk when a small quiet knock came from his door.

"Enter." He didnt know who would have the balls to possibly wake him but he had to commend them, or it could possibly be an emergency. In walked Mikasa in very short grey cotton shorts and a black tank top. His eyes almost popped out of his head. "Mikasa… what… what are you doing here? And why for the love of anything are you dressed like that?" She walked all the way in and shut the door behind her. It alloed Levi to get a full view of her pale skin in his one candle light. Her curves were on full display with a slight sliver of her stomach peeking through where her shirt had slid up.

"I'm sorry Levi. I cant get this whole mission thing out of my head. I didnt want to seem scared in front of the others but i really am. What are we supposed to do about this this. Can we run? Can we fight this? What if they want to turn us into something like Eren. I cant live like that." She sharted to tear up and it caused Levi to act without thinking. He stood up swiftly and rossed the room to hug the crying girl.

"Please dont be scared my dove. I wont let anything bad happen to you. If it turns out that we have to leave we will. We have trusted each other and lived together before we can do it again." His arms were firm and warm against Mikasa's back with her face in his chest. He could feel her hot cheeks on his skin as well has tears. This prompted him to pull back slightly so he could look at her in her face. She had become a woman while he was gone. Yet he still saw traces of the girl he knew.

"I didnt want to tell you but ive missed you. When you left that day i could understand why. I thought we would be together forever. I dont want to you to leave again." The smaller individual moved to her tip toes and lightly pressed her soft lips to his slightly chapped ones. With only slight hesitation Levi leaned in and enjoyed it.

'Levi! You are her captain! What the hell are you doing you freaking…" The smart side of his brain cut out as her tongue swiped past his bottom lip. He reached up and tangled his hands in her hair. It was so soft. In a word of destruction he found his peace in this woman in his arms. They pulled apart both gasping.

"Mikasa, my dove, ive always wanted to tell you this… I"

And then due to the small amount of light creeping in his window Levi woke up.

"FUCK NOT AGAIN!"

*TBC*

Authors note: I feel like half of these chapters are just their names repeated over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. And a shout out to TaiXV. Any review is nice to hear about.


	7. tomorrow too

"Ok open up… mhm… yes… your teeth are perfectly ripe for the picking i can pull them easily with little damage to you overall."

"Hange that is not the reason why i'm here. Did you already forget four-eyes?" The shorter man had no time for her playing around.

"Sorry sorry i just excited. So a voice in your head that you do not invoke. And it bad because it is causing you to make rash decisions on the field. Do i have that right?"

"Perfect now what do i do to fix this?" HIs patients was running thin.

"Well, when does the voice come up? Is there a trigger for it? If so you need to face that and work out your problems there and stop suppressing it." Well how was he supposed to confront his little dove? 'Hey there i know you didnt do anything wrong but i love you with all my heart and i need you to be the mother of my children and stay out of harms way ok?' ya that would go great.

"Ya i'll work on that… thank for the advice. Also i had a weird dream last night and i want to know if you have anything so i dont need to dream. I cant have a repeat of what happened." His now long time friend looked at him strangely.

"I mean i have something you can try. What was the type of dream though? I need to know to give you the right stuff." He was not going to tell four-eyes he was having wet dreams, but what was the alternative? Keep having them?

"It was me and another person and… we were engaging in adult content."

"Ahh yess i see. And how aggressive are these acts?" she was being very mature, how unlike her

"Very gentle, but i ended the dream before anything could really happen."

"Hmm ok, I am giving you these pills. Take them at night for a more solid rest… Although the side effects is kinda like putting you in a drunken state if you wake up before your intended time. Also…" An evil smile. "Ya know you didnt actually have to tell me the dream, cuzzz all the meds for dream stuff are exactly the same." Levi went white, then red with rage.

"Then why did you demand i tell you?!" A chuckle.

"I didnt make you tell me i just suggested… so whos the lucky lady that gets to haunt your dreams? I promise i wont tell." With each word she moved her chair closer and closer to hs so she could really invade his privacy. Although she said he could trust her the glint in her glasses said otherwise.

"Bug off. I'm leaving."

*TBC*

Authors note: Sorry this was short. I have dead week next week and then finals week.


	8. Possibly last for the year

Levi started to pace around the brick prison they call base or for some home. Looking down at the pills in his hand that should get rid of his crazy dreams. He tried to read what was actually in them, but he didn't understand the crazy medical mumbo jumbo.

"I swear if this shit kills me im going to haunt four-eyes." Going straight to his office he started to work on the paperwork that had built up over the week. Even though it was one of his days off… Hours passed and he hadn't left his dark room. Some of the others who had seen him enter were starting to worry and told Erwin to do something about it, but they were brushed off with something like 'he is a commanding officer and can handle himself.'

In his room that night Levi had just gotten through one of the stacks of papers on his desk when he decided to take a "nap" before getting through the rest. Looking at the small bottle on his desk he wondered if he should try the strange medicine. Shrugging it off he open the top with a pop and downed two of the small pills. Laying down and folding his arms over his chest he prayed to whatever was out there that he would be able to sleep well.

*later*

Levi found himself in the kitchen area of the castle making some tea to calm himself. He didn't remember getting up and walking out to the kitchen so he assumed the pills were working and he was having quiet dream where he could drink his tea in peace.

"I may have to thank four-eyes later if this is what my nights will consist of." The water had just hit a rapid boil when he heard the door to the seating area open. He looked around the corner to see the girl of his literal dreams sitting at one of the far corner tables dressed as though she had just been training. Thinking in his mind this was all a dream he made two cups of his special tea and walked over to her.

"Long night?" He could see his voice shocked the girl and he could finally see and smell the sweat of her hard work. Her now longer black hair was pulled up and she had on her normal shirt and shorts combo.

"Yes sir, if i may ask sir what are you doing up so late at night?" She looked to his hands holding the tea.

"I could ask you the same thing." He decided to play along with his dream. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I train late so i dont have to deal with other people in the training room looking at me an asking me to spot them. Sir, is there a reason you aren't wearing a shirt?" To Levi's surprise he was in fact shirtless.

"Do you not like the view little dove?" This caused both eyebrows to raise.

"I dont think i am at liberty to answer that sir." Levi shrugged and thrust the cup of tea towards the girl and slid into the seat next to her.

"Mikasa, I'm not going to lie there are a few things we need to talk about and talk about them soon cuzz you are causing me great stress within my heart and my pants." Mikasa looked like she wanted to run. "Now listen, i dont know if the real you feels the same way i do but im torn between being your leader and your lover you got that?"

"The real me sir?" Levi allowed a small breathless laugh escape as he looked at her. His mind must really know the girl, everything about her was perfect as if she was sitting right in front of him.

"The you outside my head. The one who would smack me if she ever heard me talk like this. The one who would never look at me in the way the real you looks at Eren. You have any suggestions on how to get the real you to like me?" The now extremely heavy and tired feeling man asked.

"I believe all you need is to tell me what you want… but when youre not drunk." This confused the only slightly taller man.

"When im not drunk…? This is my dream…." The girl nodded and her hair bobbed a little.

"Sure it is sir. Let's get you back to bed sir." Slowly Mikasa placed her hands on Levi's headed chest and moved him to stand up.

"Mikasa stop that. This is my time to enjoy your company, in my head, leave e be." She just smiled lightly at him.

"Yes sir, this is a dream, but i'm still telling you to go to bed. I will clean up your tea." With the Levi allowed the girl who smelled like sweet sweat to carry him to bed. Wondering just a little why this dream felt so real. All the while a pair of eyes watched from the hall filled with glee.

"I knew it was her! Oh yes, this will be perfect. I will finally be able to test if even the most stone men can have their hearts melted."

*TBC*

Author's Note: Shout out to Jacpin2002 and sarjoo! The reviews are so sweet. Maybe there will be a happy ending im not sure yet and the heights are messed up cuz I like the idea of his looking down at her. Happy finals week everyone who goes to my Uni!

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - Who do you think you are, you were sucking D for a foreign car.


	9. I Lied

Everyone within the stone walls were on edge. There was a strong energy coming from two of it's high ranked officers. Levi was moping around even more than usual while Hange was practically bouncing around the building humming to herself. There was a rumor that she had caught another Titan but in secret and she was torturing it somewhere in the woods. The training ground was getting the hard end of the situation as Levi was running training that day.

"Run this now, perfectly! What do you think is going to happen when you actually run into a Titan? You cant just run into them and start over. You. Will. Be. DEAD!" His eyes darted around and looked for anything those under him did wrong.

"Jeez… huff huff… Whats wrong with him today?" Tony looked close to passing out. The poor boy was so small and lenky. Mikasa felt sorry for the boy she was slowly becoming closer to.

"I'm not sure but im going to ask him what his damage is." Jean was not helping the situation with his heroic act. Mikasa knew if any of the ht headed men were to confront the man they would all suffer.

"No i will do it. I'm sure he will listen to me more than you guys." She turned on her heel and started walking before the boys could ask her what she meant. "Sir, I believe you are being too harsh on the others. They are all close to passing out and most of them have already thrown up." Levi's eyes slowly slid towards her but the rest of his body didnt move from his rigid position.

"What are you telling me for? I'm not going to make them stop. All of you need to rain. These passes have to be done." He went back to criticizing her peers.

"Let me to the passes for them. How many are there to go?" Others were starting to overhear their conversation and did not agree with her taking on the whole work load.

"No Mikasa dont do that! We are fine we can do it." Eren was the loudest, trying to use his influence over her to make sure she didnt try and be the sacrifice.

"I know this pass better than anyone here. You were going to make everyone in the squad do it three time or until perfection correct? There are 14 of us so let me take the rest. I can do them to your high level of perfection." Armin stepped off the pass and walked behind his strong willed friend.

"You dont have to do this for us. We are all fine. This is most of our last passes anyway." But it was too late she had offered herself and Levi had already decided.

"Ok then. You and I are labeled "Humanity's strongest," So you should be able to prove it easily. Each one of them had one more pass to go. I will be nice and only make you do 14. If you mess up twice i will make the rest of the day living hell for all of them. Now get going. The rest of you leave the field and get cleaned up. You will find out how she did later." His word as law and they all moved to follow his orders.

"He has to be mental. I can't believe he is going to let her try and do the pass 14 times. It takes each of us almost 4 minutes to finish. That will be non stop high impact training for her for almost an hour." Armin's head was already turning with how this could all go wrong and how they could end up losing her due to this stunt.

"It doesn't matter. She was the one who put up the offer. She is strong and she will be fine. You know she is the most skilled out of all of us. Honestly she is probably the most stubborn too. She will kick ass and come back fine." The rest of the exhausted soldiers shuffled off to shower, hold their breath, and pray for the girl they were leaving behind.

*TBC*

Author's note: The holiday season is always hard to update during. I might be able to post one more chapter after this, this year. It all depends on my schedule. Then my Uni starts school up again January 7th, then my birthday happens about a week later…. It's insane! I hope to come back with two very long chapters after the new years. Either way I hope you have a great time with those you care for. HH

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - Now all the threads are severed that were tying you to me.


	10. I'm back

Sweat. The sound of her heart pounding. Her vision was going blurry. The feeling of the world closing around her. She had finished all passes but pushed herself to make sure each time was shorter than the last. It wasn't a good idea. She stood there using her knees for support since she felt she would collapse. She didn't want to look Levi in the eye since she knew he would have a smug look.

If she would have looked she would have been met with the look of praise and sadness. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to be the reason she felt like her heart was going to explode. (At least not in that way.)

"Well I guess you get to keep your title for now." his voice shook only slightly, so small almost no one noticed. "You look terrible. Go take a shower." Without giving her a second look Levi turned and walked away. By the time she was done Erin, Armin, and the rest of the squad had rushed back to see the outcome. While most here high fiving and shouting her praise her close friends ran to her side to offer support.

"That asshole doesn't care they he almost just killed you. I swear, if I could I would destroy that guy." The rage in Erin's eyes was once the reason Mikasa worked so hard to be the best, but now it couldn't even give her the strength to force a smile.

"I… I… I need… water…." Her breathing was starting to normalize but she still felt the heat all over and the pain. Her body was not going to be happy with her tomorrow morning.

*Following Levi*

'Why did you do that to her? What did she do wrong? Oh, right, nothing! You're the one that cant control your thoughts about her… If anything making her all hot and sweaty helped even less.' From the outside looking at him, you would think Levi was about to fight a Titan based on his face.

"Whoaaaa captain short fuse what's up with you? I heard you tried to kill Mikasa in training today. What's going on?" Hanji was the last person he wanted to see at that moment, but he needed someone's opinion on what he should do.

"Hanji, you know how women work." This almost floored the taller woman.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…. Is the heartless man having female troubles? Well seeing as i am, in fact, a woman, and i am an expert at charming and wooing them im sure i can help. What's the problem short stuff?" Instant regret flooded Levi's mind. Erwin is known as a ladies man, why didn't he ask him?

"Never mind you're of no help to-" Levi was instantly grabbed by the shoulders and pushed against the wall. The unexpected action caught him so off guard his breath left him and a sharp pain shot through his back. He looked at his "attacker" and it was a smiling Hanji. Glasses reflecting the light so he wasn't able to see her crazy eyes behind them.

"Oh, no, no, no… You were going to ask for my help so i'm here to help." A lesser man would have peed himself at the look she was giving him, but since it was Levi and he was use to this sort of thing he only gave her his signature dead look.

"Fine just put me down." Since she had in fact picked him up off the ground. She instantly dropped the man and stood waiting, like a dog waiting for a bone.

"As you possibly already know… Mikasa is the subject of my…. Problems later. I don't know what to do about it at all. She is under me and she is in love with that Eren boy. What do i do?" Hanji was nodding with a thoughtful look on her face as if this was new news to her.

"Well.. I would have to suggest the obvious if i may?" Levi nodded. "You just need to get her under you in a different way." Levi's face went bright red.

"HANJI! That is not what this situation calls for!" A sinister giggle was shot back at him.

"Oh i beg to differ cap'n. I'm guessing this is a purely physical problem, correct me if i'm wrong, but if that's true all you need is to bang the cute little thing." The worlds coming out of her mouth shocked and confused Levi to the highest degree.

'Is all this purely physical? Since i'm able to pick out all the ways she has developed into a woman? Am i really not in love with the girl? Love? Where did that come from?' in his confusion he didn't notice his crazy friend pulling out a notebook from seemingly nowhere and writing down observations about the situation.

"Redness in face is increasing. Shifting weight back and forth. Internal struggle. Riding the struggle bus." She wrote feverly.

"Hanji." This snapped her out of her day dreaming. "If this is just physical… do you believe i would be able to curve these feelings with other women?" The shock was only too evident on her face.

"Uhhh… I'm not sure. I guess there are some things you can do to figure that out... " This had thrown a wrench in her hypothesis. She had guessed he loved the younger woman… but if it really ws physical this would be all a bust. Normal human interaction? Boring…. "But you are dreaming about Mikasa! So that must mean something!" Trying to get him to realize his feelings.

"Yes but it was adult content… What if she is just the person my mind thinks could produce the best offspring? Normal human needs? That is… Thank you Hanji. You have really helped me." Without letting her rebuttal he ran to his room to figure out a plan.

"Great job Hanji! You just lost one of your best experience because you wanted to tease him…" She then left to get a stiff drink and mourn her loss.

*TBC*

Author's note: O gosh im so sorry this took me so long to get out. My birthday is coming up! And the New year was stressful, My uni is hard. Thank you AngelofNightmare6666 for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. This side project has become something a little more special to me so i'm always happy to know people appreciate my work.

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - Take you for a ride. In my garbage truck.


	11. Someone did an Oopsie

When Levi got back to his room he started to think of ways to test this new idea. Writing down ideas and throwing them away. He didn't want to go to the slums of the city, pay someone, and leave. He was nowhere near that desperate.

"Damnit! Why is it so hard to think of a plan to get me laid?" Levi muttered as he slammed his head on his desk. Trying to think back to how he had gotten himself in this situation. "I am not some teen boy with raging hormones. So why am I acting like one…" There was a knock at his door which at first ignored, but the knocking continued to the point he couldn't ignore it. Pushing his chair back so hard it tipped backwards he walked to the door ready to bit the head off of whoever was bothering him. "What!?" His glare was aimed to melt the obnoxious knocker.

"Ahh so you were in there. I've been looking for you." Erwin stood almost a foot taller than the younger man waiting for his reaction for the late night interruption. Levi was surprised to see his commanding officer at the door but wouldn't show it.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" The taller man gave a slight upturn to his mouth which could be a smile a pushed his way into the room. "Oh yes, won't you please come in."

"I was talking to Hanji today." A quiet groan came from Levi. "She seems to be under the impression you are expressing some human urges? Which is very unlike you." Levi could feel his body trying to pull him into the wall and phase out of this situation. "I wanted to let you know if you need help in the lades department that you can come to me. You don't need a mad scientist." The other man cocked an eyebrow at this.

"You do understand my problem isn't emotionally based." This was a possible lie but Erwin didn't need to know that.

"Mhm sure that's what i was talking about initially. I know what direction to point you if you're looking to just satisfy your needs." Not surprising. Erwin is the leader of the Survey Corps. As well as being very handsome. He is a great catch most women seem to want.

"Fine i'll listen to you. Where should I start?" Erwins slight grin was starting to look ominous.

"Oh my small friend we have much to talk about."

*One Week Later*

After a few days of Erwins coaching and tips Levi felt ready to try his method. Scanning the Caf. the young Levi looked for a suitable "mate" he would be able to use for some sexy time. After an hour of getting in the mental state of wanting to go through with this crazy idea he was ready.

'Hmmm what about her? No she can barely keep up in training, how would she be able to keep up with me? Her? Maybe but i'm not a fan with how she carries herself… stop stop you aren't looking for a wife. Just a quicky.' With the new goal in mind the alpha male turns to his right to keep searching.

'Oh she has a nice body.' His eyes start at the legs and move up. 'Thick thighs and a thiccer back side. Good for grabbing when need be.' Farther north. 'Seems like she has a tight tummy. Not that come chunk matters but if it's going to be a one night stand might as well be picky.' Keep going. 'Breasts that aren't too big and aren't too small. Perfect. She is perfect… wait a minute…' Onto the face…. And…. it's Mikasa.

The realization hit him so hard he almost fell out of his chair. 'How!? How so i always come back to her?!' Levi slammed his hands on the table and stalked out of the Caf.

"Hey did you see Levi just now? I think something is wrong." Armin expressed his concern to the group of friends all looking the direction their leader had left.

"Not our problem." Eren brushed off the man's outburst when inside he himself was boiling with rage.

'Why was he outright staring at Mikasa? He was like he was undressing her with his eyes.'

*In Some Brick Hallway*

Levi pressed his warm forehead onto the cool brick. 'Why is this so hard for me?' While he was wallowing in self pity a small structure came up behind him.

"Captain… are you ok?" The voice was high and slightly squeaky. Slightly familiar to Levi, enough that he didn't feel threatened by the sudden presence. He slowly turned to see Four.

Four was someone moved to his charge after years within the inner wall. No one new why there was a sudden change but she had thrived in both positions. She had long dark hair that was always tied up and blue eyes. Extremely quiet, skilled, and tiny in every way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." The girl moved closer and placed her hand on his cheek. "What are you…"

"Shhh…. Sir, you're burning up! I think you may have a fever!" Four moved to help him stand as if he was badly injured. He decided to let her believe it was a fever and not his growing embarrassment at what had just happened.

"Four please. I can stand on my own. You're too short to help anyway." It wasn't a lie but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Sir I am going to help you and get you into bed now. You need rest." He allowed the smaller girl to help him, and they slowly started to make their way to his room. When they had finally made it back Four gently pushed Levi onto his bed and helped him with his shoes.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you have house chores or something?" Four didn't look up.

"No sir, I was able to finish early. I was only taking a walk around the building so i'm not in a rush to get anywhere." When she was done she moved to his top half.

"I can do that myself." She smacked his hand away.

"I'm sure but i'm here to help so let me help you." she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away from his body. He was watching her face closely and noticed a slight red tint, but she was too professional to saw anything.

"Four… i have a question. If you don't mind." She nodded for him to go on. "Are you currently seeing anyone?" There was a pause in her motions but not long enough to really pick up.

"No sir i am not, but I don't plan to take a husband. Why are you curious?" Levi grabbed her forearm in the middle of her folding his shirt.

"I need to ask you a favor."

*TBC*

Yes, yes there is an OC. Yes yes that did just happen with an OC…. BUT… i didn't feel right putting anyone else from the universe in that roll. What do you think? Make her a big roll, or literally never see her again?

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - A moment, a love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry, wont stop till it's over.


	12. Tinyyyyyy

Levi woke up with a very dry mouth and sore body. Groaning he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up farther; he rolled to his side to get some water when he noticed the body lying beside him.

'Shit… i forgot i need to deal with this…' Four was sleeping quietly with her back to him. He didnt want to wake her but at the same time he needed to get up and ready for the day.

"Hey… Four… wake up…" he lightly poked her naked back hoping she would wake up.

"Hmm?" She slowly started to move. "What time is it sir?" Levi glanced out the window.

"I'm not really sure but i'm glad it's the weekends." Four let out a small laugh as she started to get up.

"Fun time last night sir. I hope that you were able to figure out what you needed from that experience." Levi winced at that. They both knew had used her for her body. It hadn't meant anything and there was nothing to gain other than release.

"Four… I-" She turned to look at him still fully naked now just standing near the bed.

"Sir I won't tell a soul what happened her. I don't expect it again, and I know why you did it." He seriously doubt she really knew the reason but he wasn't going to argue.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this." She nodded and started to dress herself. In levi's mind everything had worked out well. He was able to get his sexual desires out of the way and now he clearly knows how he feels about Mikasa. Four was a kind person and didn't seem to be overreacting about the situation. If anything she was under reacting… again he was not about to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

When four was dressed he walked her to the door, although not that far, to again thank her for last night. She pecked him on the cheek and opened the door to leave. Although, wouldn't you be surprised to see someone on the other side of it.

"Jean good to see you." Four's voice was slightly happy sounding as she made her way out of the room. "Did you need something from me or Captain over here?" Jean gave the two a weird look as he turned back to Levi.

"I needed to ask you about the extra weekend train exercises, but if you're busy I can come back." Four interrupted.

"Don't be silly I was just leaving. See you around Jean, sir." Levi couldn't be sure but he thought he saw her wink at Jean before she left.

"Is there a relationship I should know about between you two?" Jean turned red.

"No sir! She is just always friendly like that to me. Her first day here I made a fool of myself and she will never let me live it down." The shorter man was relieved that was all.

"Anyway you were talking about the extra weekend training?

*TBC*

AngelofNightmare6666 Thank you for review and giving feedback it really means a lot. This was a tiny update because college hurts right now. I'm really bad with remembering times in my stories so i'm sorry if i said it was monday or something earlier. Now it's the weekend!

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - I want death, death for my birthday.


	13. mini

The whispers never came. Levi walked around during cleaning day watching everyone try to meet his standards. Since Jean basically cause him and Four he though the rumors would spread like a wildfire. To his delighted surprise nothing came up, and he knew he would hear the gossip because Hanji basically runs the gossip column, if there was one, for the squad. Yet as far as she knew the hottest topic of the month was a soldier accidently outting himself to his teammates.

He passed an open window to see Mikasa scrubbing away at the wall. He stopped to check on her work.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" Her voice was emotionless and seemed cold. It reminded him of how she acted after he beat Eren in court.

"I'm just checking on how everyone is doing. Also you did a very good job on the course the other day i'm very proud of you." Where did that come from?

"You're praise means a lot." For some reason he didn't believe that. "Now if you excuse me i'm going to get back to work" She turned away from him before he could say anything else, but Levi was not the kind of man who would let another person have the last word.

"Although you were sloppy near the end. If you would like I could give you some one on one training. We have to make sure you stay in peak performance." She didn't look back at him.

"No thank you sir. I am doing well on my own." This was not the answer he was ready for.

"Well if you think you are so good then lets spar." Challenge set, how would she respond?

"Again no." There was no kindness there.

'What's wrong with her? Wait…. Horse face has a crush on her doesn't he? Maybe he didn't spread a rumor just told one person…' With the realization now clear in his head he felt sick. 'Is she hurt by this fact? Is she acting like this because… oh god…' Levi stumbled backwards slightly.

"Mikasa i'm so sorry…. I-" She looked up at him with blank eyes. Now that he looked closer he could see they were slightly puffy as if she had been crying.

"Leave me alone Levi." Her gaze hurt him more than a Titan ever could. He turned around and walked away. Shoulders slumped and head hung in shame.

'The only reason I even did it was to make sure my feelings about you were true, Mikasa. I never meant to hurt you…" He made a Beeline for the training room, he was in a punchy mood, and he knew he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He asked Four if she was willing, Jean jus happened to run into them and it's not like he used it as blackmail or spread it all over, and he could never blame Mikasa for his stupid plan…

*TBC*

I like these short chapters. They let me move the story quickly and only need to write a little at a time. Who knows maybe i'll update more… probably not…

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - 내 피 땀 눈물, 내 마지막 춤을, 다 가져가 가. ( My blood sweat and tears, My last dance, Take it all)


	14. Setting Up

No one dared to cross his war path. They could see the anger in his eyes but couldn't figure out why.

"What wrong with him today? It's like a Titan just ate his cleaning supplies." Eren leaned against a wall with his arms crossed glaring at the man ranked higher than him. "He is usually so emotionless but lately he has just been mean."

"Ease up man. You know the survey corps have been getting backlash from the inner circle to dispatch more Titans. Even more pressure on Hanji to make progress on research of the beasts." Armin, ever the voice of reason. Jean was fidgeting knowing exactly what had happened. He isn't a stalker by any means, but when he saw Levi walking towards Mikasa the other day he knew he had to follow. He saw all of it go down, and he knew it was all because he told Mikasa what he had seen.

"I don't think it really matters what he is on about. We are only here to listen to his orders, not be his friends." MIkasa's words were harsh. No one knew of their history together so they didn't understand just how deep that statement was.

"Ya what she said." The loud voice fame from behind Armin who was leaning in the walkway. His shocked yelp drew the attention of some peers around them. From behind him Hanji's glowing glasses peaked over his shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" Their response was a laugh from the mad scientist.

"Long enough that I know some people are a little salty at shorty over there." Mikasa turned her gaze as if she wasn't interested in the conversation. "Anyway, the gossip on the street is that the higher ups are going to be sending someone one there to try and "fix" us. Ya know, since our numbers aren't amazing."

"That's ridiculous. You think thats why he is upset?" Mikasa exploded.

"Well ya that's what I heard… unless you know something I don't?" This shut the younger woman up.

"No ma'am. I don't know any other information." But no one believed her. With that Hanji walked away with a smile. Maybe her experiment had more to it than she first thought.

*Later that day*

People started to file into the large briefing room and waited to hear about the news. Everyone already knew what the announcement was going to be about since the rumors flew faster than a hawk.

'I thought the rumors had no bases… is Levi really upset about some corporate punk coming in here? I thought e was mad because of what happened between us… Maybe he really doesn't care.' Mikasa couldn't think straight. Everything she had initially thought was a mess. Erwin then talked into the room flanked by an even madder looking Levi and a sad Hanji.

"Quiet down everyone. Thank you. Now I know that most of you have heard a rumor that we will be visited by an inner circle member to observe our performance. I am here to say that this is true." The whispers started.

"What does this mean?"

"Will they still be our leaders?"

"What are we doing wrong?"

"Who;s the snitch?" The last had everyone the most concerned. It was well known that the survey corps were at "war" with the inner circle members. Since each thought their job as more important than the other.

"I want everyone to go about their business as normal. I don't believe we should try to act perfect for some puffy higher up." That was probably the first time Erwin had expressed his dislike for the inners to the group. "The men who are going to be observing are Lieutenant Florence Morgan and Sergeant Gideon Veil. Treat them with respect and help them as needed. Dismissed."

 _*TBC*_

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - I could write a book called I can't stand you. You're not even worth the fucking time.

Do you guys like webtoons? This got hso hard to write. Do you guys want more drama? How OOC do you want this to get? I think I might make it ridiculous just to make it more fun to write. Also I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS BORING! I HAD TO SET UP FOR LATER!


	15. Beta

Florence and Gideon arrived a week later, bringing with them a grim feeling to the barracks. No one wanted them there and everyone was pretty sure they didn't want to be there. The two were sitting in the Caf. waiting for the next day when they would be formally introduced, being treated to tea made by the resident teacher's pets.

Florence was a tall male with longer white hair, not grey from age, but just white. Piercing blue eyes lazily scanned the room. He has an average build with a permanent smirk and a sword fastened to his belt. Dressed in the normal white and blue uniform of the inner circle.

Gideon was only a few inches under Florence. His black hair framed his face and has glasses that seemed to always catch the light. His sword was strapped onto his back and he wore gloves. He seemed like a less strict Levi. Sometimes making jokes at Florence's mess ups. They seemed like a dynamic pair.

Levi sat not too far away watching the pair drinking his own special tea. He noticed Florence make wild gestures while talking to Gideon while the other just sat and nodded. Once in a while hearing the taller man yell "oh look at him, he's cute."

"Hmm. I wonder if white hair over there is pointing out guys for his friend. As long as they don't plan on recruiting anyone from our squad." Levi had no problem with young love or same sex couples, the problem was if these inner circle chumps were planning on stealing his man power. Mikasa walked into the Caf. looking for Historia. The inner circle duo stopped their banter to watch her movements. Levi did not like them eyeing her or how they reduced their voices to a whisper when she was around.

*The Next Day in the Meeting Hall*

"Hello all, I would like to introduce Florence Morgan and Gideon Veil; they will be staying with us for a while to evaluate us. I hope we show the both that we are good hosts." Even though Erwin's tone stayed even everyone could tell he hated the words coming out of his mouth. Florence then took to the stage to address the audience.

"Now I know you guys don't like us higher ups." His voice was smooth and cocky. "But I promise this is just a routine check. Once we make sure everyone here is doing their job and there is no bad things going on we will be out of your hair. Oi, Gideon. You got anything?" The stoic looking man just waved him off. With that the squad members were dismissed and returned to their normal duties.

The next day was everyone's free day. Most decided to lounge around the courtyard and enjoy the nice weather. Only Mikasa was in the basement training room. She was working on her hand to hand combat, not that it would help with Titans but with everything going on she thought punching things could help relieve stress. She was too focused on the punching bag that was starting to look more and more like a hot headed leader named Levi to noticed the pair of steps approaching the training room.

She was about to "finish him" when her hand was grabbed mid punch. Her gaze slowly moved up the arm of the person daring enough to stop her in the middle of her training. She was met with an equally as emotionless eyes. They were black like hers but seemed to be calculating her every move.

"Ohhhhhh dangggg girl. You have one strong arm on you." From behind the quiet man popped out a head of white hair.

'Oh its the inner circle idiots.'

"Florence. Gideon. What are you doing down here?" Gideon released her and the par stood toe to toe.

"Ohhhhh not using our titles. Brave of you. We were just taking a self tour around the place and ended up here. Do you care if we join you?" She wasn't able to answer when the two men began to take off their swords, boots, and outer coats. "Just a quick sparring match? We heard you are one of the strongest here next to Levi and the Eren kid, but that's only because he's also a Titan."

'Don't freak out. Just kick their asses and move on.' This thought made her smirk slightly. Something Gideon picked up on.

"Who's first then?" Gideon walked up first.

"I hope you don't think I will hold back because you're a girl."

*TBC*

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - I know you love her but it's over mate. It doesn't matter put the phone away.

I'm super excited to announce I have a BETA READER! The user AngelofNightmares6666 has agreed to help me on this story. Hopefully this means I will be able to push the story along faster and bring a better quality to my work. The characters Florence and Gideon are based off of the characters in Winter Moon. GO READ THE WEBTOON! Also I have some other stories im working on not for AoT.

Hello everyone! I'm Angel and will be the beta reader helping the author work on this story. I'm excited to help out and hope everyone continues to read and enjoy!


	16. Awayyyy

All parties were panting and bent over; sweat was dripping from Mikasa's brow. Florence was the first to speak. "Well then little lady. I do believe you have bested us." A smirk slid over his face as he stood up fully. "The rumors of you being humanities strongest were true then. I'm excited to observe you for the next few weeks."

'Few weeks? Observe me?' Mikasa was too tired to dwell on what he had just said.

"Gideon, lets go." Florence grabbed his coat and turned.

"It was nice to spar with someone who put up a good fight. I hope we can interact soon Mrs. Ackerman." Then he also left too.

*Following the pair.*

In the hallway Florence stole glances at Gideon hoping he would notice. The quiet man decided to ignore him; much to his annoyance. "So… Mikasa…"

"Mrs. Ackerman. She has not given you the privilege to call her by her first name." This caused the white haired man to raise his brow.

"Ohh? And when did you start to care about the opinion of the outer wall people?"

"I give respect to those who have earned it and I believe she has proven to us enough that she deserves more attention than the others." Florence just giggled behind his hand.

"Sure you think that. Keep telling yourself whatever you need to sleep at night." His tone turned serious as he stopped walking. "Just remember what happened last time. Not only do you barely know this girl; she is the reason why we are here. We need to assess her skills for the higher ups. There is a high chance she won't be around for much longer." At this Gileon froze and couldn't help, but hang his head.

"Let's go get cleaned up. We can't let the others see us like this."

*The next day*

Levi walked around the halls of the camp trying to plan his next move in relation to the subject of his affection. He didn't want to come on too strong, but he also didn't want to lose his chance with her; although he still wasn't completely sure he knew he had to at least try. His biggest problem was the man be believed would steal her away… Florence.

*TBC*

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - I'll cut my hair. To make you stare. I'll hide my chest. And I'll figure out a way to get us out of here.

SPRING BREAK HERE I COME! I know this was a shorty but midterms are kicking my booty.


	17. On Time?

Gideon and Florence has been around for about two weeks and their presence put everyone else on edge. They were known to pop into training sessions and watch quietly. Sometimes taking notes. Although what had most of the survey corps confused was their interest in Mikasa. Everyone could see it. If she was solo training or in a group they were usually there. The whispers were flying as to what their true intentions were.

"I hear they want to take some of us back for the inner circle. As royal guards."

"Well I heard they are only here to try to take the strongest of our members on some dangerous mission to save humanity."

"You all are so dumb. Obviously Mikasa and Florence are ex lovers. You can totally feel the sexual tension. And Gideon is here to help cover it up."

Rumors didn't help ease the tension building within Levi. Like most of his problems he decided to take it out on the local germs. Scrubbing the basement as if someone was planning to eat off of the brick floor. In the distance he could hear a pair of footsteps and people talking. Not wanting anyone from the squad to see him in this upset state he pulled his handkerchief higher on his face and lowered his head. Round the corner to the long hallway Levi spotted the inner circle morons.

"I don't know what to do. Help me gosh dang it and stop being a love hating robot!" It was Florence pleading with Gideon for some reason.

"Not my problem. Just because you don't know how to ask a question like that is not my fault." What's this?

'Are they talking about Mikasa? They must be since Florence s obviously in love with her… so my suspicions were correct. This blond idiot plans to profess his love to her… why do I care?' This made Levi crack his scrubbing brush under the weight of his annoyance.

"Hey you there. Ease up will ya?" It took every fiber of Levi's being to not crush the man's head in his hands.

In a quiet voice as to not be recognized levi replayed a simple "Yes Sir." Florence smiled at him the same goofy smile he always has wile Gideon just looked at him like he was a bug. What an arrogant guy. As they walked out of ear shot Levi packed his prized cleaning supplies and set off.

*Following the guys.*

"So what do you think he will say?" Florence's normal child like behavior was gone and all that was left was a boy desperately in love with his man back home.

"If you tell him how you feel from the heart i'm sure he will say yes. How long have you two been together now? A few years? Just go for it. It's already like you're married since you two love together." Florence smiled back at his best friend.

"Thanks. I hope you find someone that makes you happy. Someone we aren't planning to hand over to the government." Gideon let out a heavy sigh.

*TBC*

A joke I listened to while writing this chapter - STREET SMARTS

I just realized in one of the previous chapters the number of words is the same as my area code. Cute. Does anyone have any good playlists on Spotify? I'm new to the app.


	18. On time!

After a quick shower Levi was ready. This was it. He was going to tell Mikasa everything. From why he got close to Four to his thought process… everything. Now all he had to do was find her.

" _Levi Levi Levi… what do you think you're doing?"_ Well that's interesting.

'Ummm… you're not my usual inner voice.' Now he knew he was going insane.

" _No, i'm the voice you push down deep inside you. The voice that really knows what you want. And I know you want the girl."_

'The girl? She has a name. I'm going to confess to her, but I don't claim her.' Levi could hear distant laughing in the back of his mind. Arguing with another side of himself was not in the plan for today.

" _Mhmmmmm keep telling yourself that Prima, just remember i'm here."_ The snake like voice started to recede farther into the back of his mind.

'I don't have time for this right now.' With new determination Levi walked faster to find the girl who has been haunting him since she had burst back into his life.

*Later*

Levi was starting to feel frantic. He didn't know where she could be at this point. He had searched, what felt like, all over the compound. He slowly wandered into the Caf. ready to drink some tea and give up when he spotted the girl he was searching for with… Gideon? This confused Levi to the highest degree since he thought Gideon talked to no one but Florence.

'It must be some official business, I'll wait for them to finish first.' He was watching the pair from a far corner and noticed Gideon place a hand on Mikasa's arm. 'Interesting they seem close.' Then the other man slid his hand down so he was holding Mikasa's. 'Wait a minute..'

"You don't get it do you?" Looking to his left, Levi noticed Florence leaning against the same wall.

"Dont get what exactly?" A small, pitiful, laugh came from the taller man.

"If i know my partner, and i do, right now he is asking your crush to come back with him to the inner circle." Que head spinning.

"To be a guard?"

"More like to be his woman." Oh hell no. Levi turned to fully face Florence.

"Thats what he is doing? But… but, I thought you were the one who had your eye on her."

"No no no. I have my own man back home." Man?! "It doesnt matter anyway. She wont have a choice about coming back with us." Levi didn't stop to think about what those words meant or the implication. Turning on his heel he made a B-line for the couple on the opposite side of the dining hall. Gideon seemed to have been done talking and moved away from Mikasa as Levi approached.

" _Go after him Prima! Kick his as and make sure he knows she belongs to us."_

'No time. I need to talk to her.' A slight hiss was his only response. He would really need to talk to Hanji about that later. The younger girl noticed the quick pace Levi was using to get to her and seemed concerned.

"Sir?" Her concerned tone through the man off slightly but he held steadfast.

"Mikasa, I need to talk to you. I owe you an explanation for everything that has happened lately. I know you might not want to hear it, but I want to make sure you have all the facts before you make any decisions." The girl nodded for him to go on. Levi looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You and I have history, as you know, and when I found out you were joining my squad I made it my mission to make sure our past didnt change how i would treat anyone else. That turned into me over compensating for all of it and i was harsher to you. For that i am very sorry. I have been trying to figure out my feelings lately and I needed Fours help for that." He could feel Mikasa physically tense at the other woman's name. "But it didnt mean anything. Thats how I knew how I felt about you." Mikasa held up her hand so stop him so she could speak.

"So you're saying after having an experience that meant nothing you realized what I meant to you?" Levi sighed.

"Yes exactly." A slight nod.

"I see. So you want to keep our interactions to a minimum?" Levi heard this and tried to understand what she meant.

'Does she mean to keep everything between us on the down low? Ah yes she doesnt want our relationship public.'

"Correct. I think it would be best for both of us." Mikasa could feel her eyes start to sting.

"Yes sir. I will respect your wishes." Now Levi was confused… again.

'My what?'

"Sir these last few months have been very stressful and confusing for both of us. I understand you want to keep everything professional and I fully respect that. I hope we can work well as a team and continue to be Humanity's Strongest. Goodbye… Levi." It ended in a whisper and Mikasa turned away from him to join her other friends.

'God… What did i do wrong this time?'

*With Gideon*

The young man had seen what happened in the Caf. an couldnt help but laugh to himself.

'What fool. Too bad for him. Hopefully now Mikasa will have nothing tying her to this place and she will feel free to come home with me.' Turning the corner he missed the figure standing only a few feet from him.

"You think something is funny here?" Gideon didn't need to even turn around to know the voice.

"Oh Florence. I assume you are here to tell me i'm rushing into things or something like that?"

"No. I'm here to tell you that everything youre doing is pointless." Gideon looked Florence dead in the eye. He could see that his usual happy go lucky friend was gone. Replaced with a stone face.

"What do you mean pointless?" There was a mix of confusion, worry, and anger in his voice.

"I've already sent my report. Plans are in motion." Florence moved towards his friends. Placing a hand on his shoulder when he was nxt to him. "I told you not to fall in love."

*TBC*

Lyrics to the song I listened to while writing this chapter - Do you fuck with the war?

I plan to upload biweekly now. Since the semester is coming to an end i dont really have time to do much writing. Maybe I will be able to upload more frequently over the summer but honestly who knows?


End file.
